


Agust D

by annie30928



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 21:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11997981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annie30928/pseuds/annie30928
Summary: ahh u kno





	Agust D

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XlhA5T2JFMA&index=7&list=LLmne0CPAz3fZ_uWuakrT60A

you walk down the street, music blasting around. you’re wearing strong black boots,powerful down the street, walking aimlessly, looking at the stares aimed at you. A small smirk appears on your face. A spray can in your hand appears as if by magic, a dark red paint. You go to the building, and suddenly spray something on, thousands of eyes still on you. You walk, disappearing around the corner. The crowd quickly rushes to the wall to see what you wrote. They gaze in wonder at the text.

 

hello pretties


End file.
